


Leyla Craige - Die Rumtreiberin - OC x Sirius Black - Buch 1 / 3

by MissSarahBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gryffindor, Hogwarts Era, Marauders, Ravenclaw, Slytherin
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 20:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSarahBlack/pseuds/MissSarahBlack
Summary: Was kommt raus, wenn eine 14-jährige Ravenclaw-Schülerin anfängt, Fanfictions zu schreiben? Genau, das hier! Lest einfach, was in Leylas Leben abgeht und jaa. Das wird eine Trilogie und das ist der erste Teil.Alle Rechte liegen bei JK Rowling und Warner Bros.Ps.: Es könnte sein, dass manche Dinge in den Filmen und nicht in den Büchern vorkommen. Bitte bringt mich deshalb nicht um, wenn ihr die Bücher lieber mögt.





	1. Kapitel 1

** Ups! Da war der Streich also doch nicht ganz so harmlos... **

Hallo! Ich bin Leyla Craige und 10 Jahre alt. Ich liebe Harry Potter und hoffe auf meinen Hogwarts-Brief, wenn ich nächste Woche 11 werde. Nur leider glaube ich, dass ich ihn nicht kriegen werde, denn so sehr ich es mir auch wünschen würde, das ist ja alles nur erfunden. Meine Eltern, Cassiopeia und Benjamin Craige sagen mir auch jeden Tag, dass Magie nicht existiert. Aber vielleicht ist es ja wie bei Harry Potter! Ihm wurde auch immer gesagt, dass es Magie nicht gibt und am Ende kam heraus, dass er ein Zauberer ist. Aber trotzdem...es ist nur eine Fantasy-Buchreihe und es gibt keine Zauberer und Hexen. Ok, ich schweife ab. Weiter zu mir, ich habe am 26. März 1960 Geburtstag und gehe in die 6. Klasse eines Gymnasiums in Deutschland. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich keine Hexe sein kann. Ich lebe in Deutschland und Hogwarts ist in Schottland. In der Schule schreibe ich in allen Fächern 1er, aber Mathe ist immernoch am allerbesten. Ich weiß, ihr alle hasst Mathe, doch das ist es, was mich auszeichnet. Überall gut sein und das am meisten lieben, was alle anderen am meisten hassen. Ich habe eine allerbeste Freundin. Luna Mason. Wir sind zwar keine Zwillinge, aber ich bin tatsächlich nur zwei Minuten älter als sie. Sie wurde nämlich auch am 26. März geboren. Ich um 17:03 Uhr und sie um 17:05 Uhr. Wir haben aber sehr viel gemeinsam. Wir lieben beide Harry Potter und unser Lieblingsfach ist Mathe. Wir sind sogar Nachbarn und kennen uns seit unserer Geburt, da unsere Mütter schon beste Freundinnen waren und wir wurden auch im selben Kreissaal geboren, so wie es uns erzählt wurde! Das war anscheinend eine Ausnahme, zwei Kinder im selben Kreissaal auf die Welt zu bringen, am selben Tag und zur beinahe selben Uhrzeit. Außerdem sind wir DIE Streicheköniginnen unserer Schule. Nachsitzen hatten wir dafür auch schon oft genug. Heute ist wieder ein Streich angesagt. Diesmal aber an der Schulleiterin selbst. Das einzige, was wir noch nich gemacht haben, ist einen ganzen Raum zu fluten. Das wird ein Spaß! Die Schule ist eigentlich rund um die Uhr offen, sogar nachts! Ich weiß, ziemlich bescheuert, aber so ist nun mal unsere liebe Frau Markelsdorf. Echt bescheuert und man sollte nicht in ihre Nähe kommen, wenn sie sauer wird. Ich sag nur eins: Eimer mit Schleim über der Tür. Es ist gerade mitten in der Nacht, 2 Uhr um genau zu sein und ich habe mich mit Luna für jetzt auf dem Schulhof verabredet. Wir wollten beide Eimer mitbringen und ich habe noch zusätzlich ein Brett mitgenommen, damit das Wasser nicht durch die Tür rausgließen kann. Nach etwa zwei weiteren Minuten sah ich auch schon Luna kommen. Wir begrüßen uns kurz und gehen dann so leise wie möglich in die Schule rein. Puh! Niemand da. Manchmal ist nachts noch der Hausmeister Herr Paffel da, aber heute haben wir Glück. Wir schleichen uns in den 3. Stock ins Sekretariat, das Gottseidank direkt neben den Toiletten ist. So müssen wir nicht durch die ganze Schule laufen um das Wasser rein zu bekommen. Um keine Zeit zu verlieren, fingen wir auch direkt an, das Wasser zu holen und im Sekretariat zu verteilen. Doch davor mussten wir, da wir nicht ganz so fies sind, alles elektronischen Geräte wie Telefone und Computer so hochstellen, dass sie sicher vor dem ganzen Wasser sind. Und natürlich darf das Brett, das etwas mehr als einen Meter hoch ist, nicht fehlen. Durch das Brett, dass zum Glück stabil genug ist und nicht umfällt, können wir den Raum etwa einen Meter hoch fluten. Es sind jetzt knapp 2 Stunden vergangen und wir sind fast fertig. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde schütteten wir unsere letzten Ladungen Wasser ins Sekretariat und wischten uns den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wir grinsten uns an und klatschten ab. Wir haben es geschafft! Und das in unter drei Stunden. Wir schlossen schnell die Tür zum Sekretariat und rannten aus dem Schulhaus. Draußen angekommen konnten wir uns dann nicht mehr halten und fingen an zu lachen. Wir standen etwa 15 Minuten bis wir bemerkt haben, dass die Sonne langsam aufgeht. Ein Blick auf die Uhr und wir rannten so schnell wie möglich nach Hause. In einer halben Stunde klingelt mein Wecker! Schlafen lohnt sich jetzt zwar nicht mehr, aber trotzdem wäre es doch komisch, wenn meine Mutter mich wecken will und ich bin aber nicht da. Zuhause angekommen kletterte ich durchs offene Fenster in mein Zimmer, da unsere Haustür doch ziemlich laut ist, und machte mich fertig für die Schule. Das heißt Schultasche packen, duschen gehen, anziehen, Frühstück, Zähne putzen und das ganze Zeug, das man morgens macht. Gerade als ich meine Haare kämmen wollte, klingelte mein Wecker. Ich erschrak und machte ihn sofort aus, damit meine Eltern nicht wach werden. Denn sie wecken mich eigentlich nur, wenn sie meinen Wecker hören. Jetzt musste ich nur hoffen, dass sie es nicht gehört haben. Ich nahm also meine Tasche und zog mir meine Schuhe an bevor ich raus ging und schnell zwei Straßen weiter rannte und bei Luna klingelte. Wir hatten abgemacht, dass wir zur Schule gehen bevor irgendjemand da ist, um die Reaktion von Frau Markelsdorf zu sehen. Sie öffnete die Tür und wir liefen los zur Schule. Auf dem Weg konnten wir gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen, da wir uns die Reaktion von unserer 'geliebten' Schulleiterin aushalten. Was wir jedoch nicht wussten, war, dass ihre Reaktion alles andere als lustig sein würde. Wir gingen natürlich sofort rein und versteckten uns hinter einer Pflanze, die gegenüber des Sekretariates steht. Wir mussten uns wirklich anstrengen, um nicht sofort anzufangen mit lachen, aber irgendwie haben wir es dann doch hinbekommen. Nach einer Weile kam auch schon Frau Markelsdorf die Treppe hoch und laut der Uhr waren es noch 15 Minuten bis Unterrichtsbeginn. Wir verkrochen uns noch ein bisschen weiter hinter die Pflanze und schauten gespannt, wie Frau Markelsdorf reagiert. Sie ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und...,,LEYLA CRAIGE UND LUNA MASON!" Wir fingen natürlich sofort an zu lachen, aber als sie uns sah und wir ihr Gesicht, da mussten wir schlucken. So langsam bekam ich wirklich Angst vor dieser Frau. Wir kamen also langsam aus unserem Versteck und ich sah, dass auch Luna Angst hatte, aber da mussten wir jetzt wohl oder übel durch. Was wenn wir suspendiert werden? Dann verpasse ich ja so viel Unterricht! Oh bitte, lieber Gott! Mach, dass wir nicht suspendiert werden! Also dann zurück in die Gegenwart. ,,J-Ja Frau Markelsdorf?" Luna und ich haben das gleichzeitig gesagt und sobald wir es gemerkt hatten, fingen wir wieder an zu lachen. Ja, ich weiß das ist nicht der passende Zeitpunkt zum lachen, aber es ging gerade nicht anders. ,,Chrm, chrm!" Wir hörten augenblicklich auf zu lachen und sahen der Schulleiterin ins Gesicht. Großer Fehler! Das kann ich euch sagen. ,,Was hat das ganze Wasser in meinem Büro zu bedeuten?" Ihre Stimme war ruhig, aber das war nicht gerade das Angsteinflößendste an ihr. Mit ihrer ruhigen Stimme kam eine Gesichtsfarbe, die dunkler war als meine Haare und das muss was heißen, denn die sind schon fast knallrot. Naja, orange mit einem Stich knallrot. ,,Nur ein kleiner Streich an unserer Lieblingsschulleiterin?" Das klang definitiv mehr nach einer Frage als nach einem normalen Satz und das schien auch Frau Markelsdorf zu bemerken, denn sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wurde noch röter als vorher, sofern das überhaupt noch möglich ist und sie fragte uns mit ihrer ruhigen aber gruseligen Stimme: ,,Und wann habt ihr diesen 'Streich' vorbereitet, wenn ich fragen darf?" Ok, ich habe eine Antwort, mit der ich sehr viel riskiere. Bei dieser Frau sogar mein Leben, aber was wäre das Leben ohne ein bisschen Risiko? ,,Also erstens dürfen Sie nicht fragen und zweitens, das war heute Nacht." Uh oh, ich glaub, jetzt ist es ihr zu viel. ,,HEUTE NACHT! Jetzt reicht es mir endgültig mit euch beiden! Leyla Craige und Luna Mason, ich möchte euch beiden nun mitteilen, dass ihr von nun an nicht mehr in dieser Schule willkommen seit!" Ich wurde blass. Sie wird uns doch nicht etwa von der Schule schmeißen...oder? ,,H-Heißt das etwa, dass Sie uns von der Schule schmeißen?", sprach Luna meine Gedanken aus. ,,Oh doch, genau das heißt es Luna. Und deshalb bitte ich euch, nun dieses Gebäude zu verlassen. Ich werde euren Verweis den Lehrern mitteilen und eure Eltern werden auch noch Briefe von mir bekommen." Oh shit! Das waren die paar Sätze, die ich gehofft habe, nie hören zu müssen. ,,Ups! Da war der Streich also doch nicht ganz so harmlos...", sagte Luna und ich musste leicht grinsen. ,,Aber dafür wurden wir von der Schule geschmissen UND was noch viel schlimmer ist: unsere Eltern werden davon erfahren!" Da verschwand mein Grinsen ganz kurz, aber wirklich nur ganz kurz. ,,Jaa, schon. Aber Luna, denk doch mal nach! Jetzt wo wir keine Schule mehr haben, die wir besuchen können, ist es vielleicht wahrscheinlicher, dass wir unsere Hogwarts-Briefe bekommen!" ,,Meinst du echt, die schicken uns einen Hogwarts-Brief, nur weil wir von unserer Schule verwiesen wurden? Schön wäre es natürlich, aber bist du dir sicher?" Sie schaute mich skeptisch an und mir fiel auch kein Argument mehr ein. ,,Naja, kann schon sein, dass du Recht hast, aber nächste Woche hab ich Geburtstag, da sehen wir es doch, oder? Und außerdem haben wir jetzt die dumme Markelsdorf los!" Ich hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass wir schon aus der Schule raus sind, aber jetzt musste ich grinsen und ich hüpfte über den Schulhof als wäre ich nicht gerade von der Schule verwiesen worden. ,,Ähm...Leyla? Warum sind deine Haare Türkis? Vor fünf Sekunden waren sie doch noch rot", meinte Luna und ich schaute sie ungläubig an. ,,Wie meine Haare sind türkis?" Soe gab mir einen Spiegel (keine Ahnung, wo sie den jetzt her hat) und sagte: ,,Doch, schau doch selbst! Jetzt sind sie auf einmal braun!" Ich schaute in den Spiegel und erschrak. Ich habe für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde noch türkise Haare gehabt und jetzt sind sie braun. Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Mir kamen diese Symptome aber irgendwie bekannt vor. Nur von wo? Da fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen. ,,Luna? Ich glaube...nein, ich weiß, dass ich ein Metamorphmagus bin! Und weißt du, was das heißt?" Sie schaute mich neugierig an und schüttelte den Kopf während ich anfing zu grinsen. ,,Ich bin eine Hexe! Ich kann Zaubern! Meinst ich bekomme es hin, mich in dich zu verwandeln, wenn ich mich ganz fest darauf konzentriere?" Da hellte sich auch ihr Gesicht auf und sie schrie: ,,Oh mein Gott Leyla, du hast Recht! Komm, probier es aus! Los!" Also schloss ich immer noch grinsend die Augen und stellte mir vor, wie ich mich in Luna verwandle. ,,Nicht ganz, aber immerhin die Augen!" Dieser Satz riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich öffnete die Augen nur um hinterher in den Spiegel zu sehen und mich mit Lunas Haaren und Augen zu betrachten. ,,WOW! Ich bin eine Hexe! Und noch besser, ein Metamorphmagus!" Wir waren schon weiter gelaufen und fast bei meinem Haus angekommen, da merkte ich, dass ich ja immernoch Teile von Lunas Aussehen besitze. Ich schloss noch einmal die Augen und konzentrierte mich auf meine eigenen Haare und Augen. Ein paar Sekunden später öffnete ich meine Augen wieder und schaute Luna an. ,,Willst du noch mit zu mir kommen? Dann können wir es wenigstens meinen Eltern gemeinsam sagen." Sie nickte nur und ich klingelte an der Haustür. Als meine Mutter die Tür öffnete, sah sie nicht gerade aus als würde sie sich freuen, mich zu sehen. Vermutlich hat sie den Brief schon bekommen. Denn wenn ich auf die Uhr hinter ihr schaute, sah ich, dass Luna und ich drei Stunden weg waren. In der Zeit hätte kein Brief ankommen können. Aber in der Zeit hätte Frau Markelsdorf durchaus die Lehrer informieren und zu Luna's und meinen Eltern gehen können. Moment! Wissen Luna's Eltern schon von unserem Verweis? ,,Ich bin sehr enttäuscht von dir, Leyla. Wo soll ich dich jetzt nur hinstellen, wo du doch gerade erst von der Schule verwiesen wurdest?" Erst sah ich etwas traurig aus, konzentrierte mich aber darauf, meine Haarfarbe nicht zu verändern, denn wenn es etwas gab, was mich traurig macht, dann ist es, wenn meine Eltern enttäuscht von mir sind. Nicht mal, wenn sie so richtig wütend sind, nur wenn ich sie richtig enttäuscht habe. Doch dann hellte sich meine Miene wieder auf. ,,Schick mich doch nach Hogwarts!" Ich konnte hören, wie sich Luna hinter mir die Hand an die Stirn haute, doch ich achtete nur auf meine Mutter, die jetzt anfing zu lachen. Ich schaute sie empört an. ,,Mama, das meine ich ernst! Nächste Woche habe ich Geburtstag und du weißt doch, dass man an seinem elften Geburtstag seinen Hogwarts-Brief bekommt." ,,Ja das weiß ich, Leyla. Aber Hogwarts ist nicht echt. Du bist keine Hexe und die Bücher sind alle erfunden." Sie klang zwar sehr überzeugend, aber sie wurde um ihre Nase etwas rot und das passiert immer, wenn sie lügt. ,,Können wir reinkommen? Dann können Luna und ich dich vom Gegenteil überzeugen und ich kann meine Theorie zu den Büchern äußern!" Ich sah, wie Mama schluckte, aber trotzdem ließ sie uns rein. Als wir im Wohnzimmer saßen, sagte Mama: ,,So, dann überzeuge mich mal davon, dass es Hogwarts wirklich gibt!" Ich musste grinsen und sah Luna vielsagend an. Dann schloss ich meine Augen und stellte mir vor, wie ich meine Haare und Augen in die von Luna verwandelte. Und als ich die Augen wieder öffnete,...

************~********** **

**Dieses Kapitel endet direkt mit einem Cliffhanger und ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen😊**

** Eure Sarah💙**

**PS.: Leyla's Metamorphmagus-Haarfarben: **

**Rot - Wut**

** Orange - Stress **

**Gelb - Wissen **

**Grün - Ekel**

** Hellblau - sie sagt die Wahrheit**

** Lila - Eifersucht **

**Pink - Liebe **

**Weiß - Angst**

** Grau -Langeweile **

**Schwarz - Trauer**

** Braun - Ungläubigkeit/Skepsis**

** Türkis - Freude **

**Dunkelblau - Scham**

** Weasley-rot - Natur-Haarfarbe**


	2. Chapter 2

Es geht um Leyla Craige!


End file.
